Le garçon d'étage
by justforyoursmil3
Summary: L'histoire de Louis, garçon d'étage à l'hôtel Dusk.


POV LOUIS

1

L'hôtel est littéralement vide. Aucun client, juste moi, Rosa et Dunning. J'ai donc quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis dans ma chambre, fixant le plafond sale de ma « piaule ». Je pense et réfléchis (je dois reconnaître que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent). Je fais le point sur ma vie qui jusque là, a été désastreuse. J'ai été pick-pocket, puis je suis arrivé ici, à l'hôtel Dusk. Je suis devenu garçon d'étage, mais parfois, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être le souffre douleur de Rosa et Dunning. Je suis donc sur le point d'être renvoyé, mais peu m'importe.

Vie personnelle…Je n'en ai pas. J'ai connu quelques filles, mais rien de sérieux. La famille, j'en ai pas, et tant mieux. Il me semble que ma mère habite toute seule loin d'ici, je n'ai pas de contact avec elle. Mon père est mort, c'est d'ailleurs à son enterrement que j'ai vu ma mère pour la dernière fois. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma vie n'a rien de très passionnant. Et je doute que cela change dans les années à venir.

Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte. Je me lève péniblement de mon lit dur, et je vais ouvrir. Rosa est là, son plumeau à la main, avec son tablier qui entour son énorme corps. Je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de paresseux, même si Rosa a l'air de plus ou moins bonne humeur.

« Il y a enfin des clients, me dit-elle. Dunning les accueille, ils veulent rester jusque demain je crois. C'est un homme et sa fille. »

Je hausse les épaules. Que veut-elle que je fasse ?

« A mon avis, me dit la femme de ménage, la mère de la petite est partie. Vu l'homme odieux que c'est. Je sais trouver le problème des gens. »

Pff…Elle l'a déjà dit 100 fois, qu'elle devine tout chez les gens. Rosa voit qu'elle m'ennuie, elle m'envoie donc aider Dunning. Celui-ci est à la réception, en train de parler à un homme mal rasé. A côté, une fillette, une poupée à la main, joue avec ses couettes. Je m'approche d'eux. Dunning me remarque.

"Ah ! Voici le garçon d'étage, Louis. »

Ignorant le patron, je m'approche de la petite fille.

« Salut toi, lui dis-je. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Mélissa, me répondit-elle. »

« C'est une jolie poupée que tu as là. »

C'était une poupée faite maison.

« C'est ma maman qui l'a faite, me dit Mélissa. »

« Eh bien tu as beaucoup de chance. »

La gamine hausse les épaules.

« Ma maman, elle est partie. »

Sa mère ? Partie ? C'est vrai qu'avec un père comme ça…

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus. Dunning me rappelle à l'ordre.

« Louis ! Va aider Rosa ! »

« Pff… »

Je sors de la pièce et retrouve Rosa. Elle nettoie les chambres. Je l'aide un moment, puis me fait la malle.

A la reception, il n'y a personne. Je consulte le registre. D'autres personnes sont arrivées. Martin Summer, à la chambre 211 et une certaine Iris à la retourne donc dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, Rosa me surprend en train d'aller flâner.

« Louis ! Il y a un certain Kyle Hyde à la réception. Dunning l'a accueillit. Monsieur Hyde a demandé s'il avait reçu son paquet. Il n'était pas arrivé, alors il est monté dans sa chambre. Je viens d'apprendre que le paquet est arrivé. Il faut que tu lui apportes à la chambre 215. Et il y a aussi un colis pour monsieur Summer, à la 211. Apportes-les, vite ! »

Je sursaute. Kyle Hyde ? Bon sang, pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? Mais oui ! C'est un flic ! Il m'a arrêté plusieurs fois à New York, quand j'étais pick pocket. La lointaine époque que personne ne connaît à l'hôtel, à part lui et moi. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit, sinon, je suis foutu. Je prends les paquets, et Rosa s'éclipse. Je monte les escaliers, traverse le couloir jusque la 215. Je frappe à la porte, puis me cache sous les colis.

« Prenez le premier monsieur. »

Il s'éxecute, mais avant que je ne puisse partir, il me retient.

« Attendez ! Je connais votre voix. »

Merde ! Il se souvient.

« Retournez-vous ! »

Il me prend par l'épaule et retourne ma tête. Démasqué !

« Louis ? »

Kyle me regarde, étonné.

« Louis DeNonno ? »

« Heu…Ok, Hyde. Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as pas vu, on s'est jamais vu, je n'ai jamais été pick-pocket et tu n'es pas flic. Je suis garçon d'étage, tu es chômeur, et tout se passera bien. »

Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Louis ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis garçon d'étage et éventuellement souffre-douleur. »

« Hum…Je vois. »

« Et toi ? Même si ça ne me regarde pas…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hyde baisse la tête.

« Ben… »

« Quoi ? Tu peux pas m'en parler ? »

« C'est pas ça mais… »

« Une enquête, hein ? J'parie que c'est ça. Par contre, soit discret, le chef aime pas les flics, lui dit pas que t'en est un. »

« D'accord, mais… »

Kyle lève les yeux.

« Je suis plus flic ? »

J'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« Toi ? Plus flic ? Tu te fiches de moi ! T'es flic pour la vie mon vieux, jusque dans la tombe d'aura ton insigne sur toi. »

Il secoue la tête. Mais pourquoi a-t-il quitté la police ?

« Un jour, explique Kyle Hyde, on m'a téléphoné au bureau. On m'a annoncé que mon ancien partenaire, Bradley, avait disparu. Il devait infiltrer Nile, une organisation (qui n'est pas très catholique). Je l'ai retrouvé sur un quai. Je lui ai demandé Pourquoi, que s'était-il passé, pourquoi m'avait-il trahi ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il a courru, je lui ai tiré dessus. Il est tombé à l'eau, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Alors j'ai démissionné et je suis allé à Los Angeles. J'ai été engagé comme représentant dans une société Red Crown. Je vends des produits ménagers. Mais en cachette, je recherche toujours Bradlet… »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? se fâche Hyde. »

« C'est juste que toi, en train de vendre des produits ménagers… »

Voyant qu'il ne rigole pas du tout, je me tais.

« Ok, ben je dois y aller, dis-je. Donc on est d'accord : tu dis pas que tu me connaîs, ni que j'ai été pick-pocket, sinon je suis foutu. Et en échange, je ne dis rien à propos de ta carrière de flic. »

« Ok. »

Hyde hoche la tête et ferme la porte. Je me rends à la chambre 211. Martin Summer m'ouvre. Je lui donne son paquet et part. J'arrive à retourner dans ma chambre sans me faire choper par Rosa ou Dunning.

En me laissant tomber sur mon lit, je pense à cette mystérieuse rencontre. Bon sang ! Kyle Hyde, le flic qui m'a arrêté plusieurs fois. C'est dingue. Je me plonge dans le PlayBoy du mois dernier. Soudain, on frappe à ma porte. Je cache le magazine sous mon coussin et je vais ouvrir.


End file.
